Friday night deceptions
by Asryel
Summary: sometimes all it takes is a little 'push' in the right direction.


Sighing softly to himself, Demyx looks out at the nearly deserted rink as he pulls his skates on with practiced ease. "Come ON guys! Hurry up! I haven't been here in AGES and there is LOADS of floor space!" Fingers flying as he laces up his skates skillfully, Demyx stands fluidly rolling his eyes at the perplexed look on his friends' faces he glides over and begins to help them.

"Geez Roxie how can you NOT know how to lace this? It's just like a pair of boots or runners!" Roxas looks down; arms folded a pout pulling at the corner of his lips. Axel watches, as he leans against the side of the barrier far too amused for his own good. "Well so-orry! It's not MY fault I haven't been here since I was oh, EIGHT…and _why_ did you pick such a childish place? I could have been at the premier of Twilight with Sora! Instead I'm stuck here!" He gestures to the mostly empty rink and the pounding bass music.

Axel rolls his eyes as he fiddles with the mass of knots his own laces have become. "Oh yeah THAT would have been lo-oads of fun Rox, sitting next to your brother while he CLIMBS into Riku's lap...we all know actually watching the movie is the LAST thing on their minds." Roxas flushes irritated and looks away, muttering "Thanks" as Demyx stands and moves to untangle the mess Axel has created.

"Good LORD Axel! What on earth where you _DOING_? It looks like you tried to create a panorama of the first crusade with these laces!" Axel smirks. "…And what if that was my intention?" Demyx mutters under his breath and kneels before Axel slim fingers working out the matted mess of knots swiftly. Eyes alight with mischief Axel looks down at the cute half frown on Demyx's features as he concentrates on undoing the cataclysmic mess the laces have become and purrs. "Hmmm or maybe, I just like seeing _you_ on your knees."

Starting and almost falling over Demyx splutters face rapidly reddening. "A-Axel! d-don't SAY that kinda stuff YOU pervert!" Face growing hot, Demyx's fingers tremble slightly as he quickly finishes untying the knots and ties the laces in a neat bow before scrambling backwards and standing. Refusing the looks Axel in the eye he slings an arm over Roxas's shoulder and tugs him towards the rink.

"Come on Roxie! lets carve up the rink!" Roxas ignores the arm around his shoulders as he is dragged towards the rink and raises an eyebrow. "We aren't on an ICE rink Demyx, you can't carve up a wooden floor with ROLLERBLADES, the whole wheel thing makes cutting a _little _difficult…" Demyx flaps his hands carelessly waving away Roxas's logic. "Yeah that's what YOU think...well in you go!" Demyx shoves Roxas out into the rink and watches in amusement as he shrieks, arms flailing as he tries desperately to keep standing. As if in slow motion his eyes widen as he loses the battle with gravity, feet flying out from under him. A loud 'thump!' echoing dully as he lands flat on his arse on the polished wooden floors.

Eyes stinging, arse throbbing Roxas growls. "Demyx you JERK! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!??!?!" Demyx blinks and then bursts out laughing, eyes watering as his laughter begins to make his stomach hurt he chokes loudly. "Aha! I d-don't think -snort- I don't think your BUTT is gonna do a better job of 'carving up the rink' Roxie!" His laughter starts anew as Roxas tries to stand, skates slipping out from under him comically, pout growing ever bigger he scowls at Demyx. "Uh...a little _help_ here please!?" Still chuckling Demyx glides elegantly into the rink and hauls Roxas up onto his feet.

Demyx turns to look with amusement as the quivering mess Axel makes, leaning heavily on the barrier tears streaming down his face. "Oh my GOD! This is better than stand up comedy!" Peals of his laughter ring through the rink making the other patrons turn curiously to look at the red head. "Ahahah! i d-dub you the R-roxie-wheel!" He smirks lasciviously. "Hmm and its only five dollars a ride…" Roxas, used to Axel's perversions rolls his eyes and clings to Demyx's arm sniffing haughtily. "Well even if it WAS only 5 bucks a ride, there is _still_ no way YOU could afford me Ax." Axel bursts out laughing again at the horrified look pasted on Demyx's face as his eyes dart between the pair. "U-uh guys let's just skate alright?" Demyx says weakly cheeks already flushing an attractive pink.

Axel smirks, delighted by Demyx's innocent reactions and steps out confidently into the rink, falling spectacularly in a flurry of crimson and startled green eyes onto the hard wooden floors which Roxas had so recently vacated. "Oh FUCK!" Demyx watches eyes wide as Axel flails, all his elegance and feline grace left on the other side of the barrier and claps a hand over his mouth, shoulders shaking with laughter. "T-this is PERFECT! You're BOTH HORRENDOUS! Ahahahahahahah!!" Demyx, hands on his knee's stands with ease as Roxas clings to his arm. Axel watches with an unimpressed look from the floor, his attempts at standing, landing him right back on his butt.

"Uh... a little help here arsehole…" Axel growls glaring balefully as Demyx looks down mirth bubbling in his warm sapphire eyes he taps his chin. He mimicks Axels' habit and teasingly says in a passable imitation of Axels drawl. "Hmm, why? What will you do for me if I do?" Axel gapes higher function shutting down as he looks up into Demyx's half lidded eyes, smoldering beneath long lashes. "U-uh..."

Snapping out of it Axel smirks weakly. "Well, I could always pay for your ride on the Roxie-wheel…" Roxas says indignantly. "HEY!" Demyx chuckles face returning to its usual open innocence as he hauls Axel to his feet. An arm wrapping around his waist to keep him standing as he stumbles, almost pulling the three of them to the floor Demyx says exasperatedly. "Oh come on Ax, where _IS_ your usual grace? You're like a hippopotamus dancing on ICE" Axel grins, face slightly warmer then usual, which he blamed on the fiery heat of Demyx's arm loped around his waist. When had Demyx become so WARM? "Wait…you think I'm GRACEFUL?"

Demyx frowns slightly looking confused saying simply. "Well… yeah, duh" Skating to the edge of the rink and dragging the others after him, Demyx says. "Well I hadn't planned on having to teach BOTH of you how to skate properly…" He sighs, pushing the others towards the barrier and running a hand through his hair. "I guess we will have to take it in turns...Roxas you wanna go first?"

Roxas shrugs and turns around shakily knuckles white as he clings to the barrier. "Yeah sure I _guess_" He glares at Axel over his shoulder. "…And you had better NOT say anything Ax" Axel grins crossing his arms and leaning against the barrier nonchalantly before yelping, grabbing at it as his feet fly once more out from under him. Glaring down petulantly at his skates Axel mutters. "Not a word"

Roxas smiles victoriously and turns to look at Demyx who is standing with ease, body swaying subconsciously to the music. "Alright what do I do?" Smiling gently Demyx demonstrates how to skate properly as he continues gliding on the floor boards he skillfully misses the other skaters. Blissfully unaware of the growing crowds he turns back and stops a few feet away from Roxas. "Okay, your turn!" Roxas gulps; intimidated by Demyx's easy grace.

Trying to mimic Demyx's elegant form he pushes forward, so focused on keeping his movements regular he didn't notice Demyx slowly skating backwards, leading him around the rink until they get back to where Axel stands, scowling at how easily Roxas got his balance. Smiling ecstatically Demyx skates forward and hugs Roxas.

"AWESOME! You made it around the whole rink! Great work!" Roxas blinks in confusion and then smiles happily. "You mean I did it? Yay!" Demyx laughs and lets him go thumping him on his back and ignoring the slight stumble. "Yeah you did! I reckon you're fine to go it alone while I help this klutz out…" Roxas smiles and nods, giving Axel a hard look when Demyx turns his back motioning towards Demyx. Axel glares at Roxas over Demyx's shoulder and shakes his head slightly flicking his fingers and mouthing 'run along' at Roxas who, after flipping Axel the bird does just that; skating with ever growing ease away from the pair.

Smiling teasingly Demyx looks at Axel and asks softly, every word easily discernable despite the pounding beat of the techno remix blasting out the speakers. "Think you can manage?" Axel grins, uncertainty not visible in his arrogant stance at all. "Yes, of course if the Roxie-wheel can do it so can I!" Pushing off the barrier he wobbles towards Demyx, biting his lip in concentration, he begins to teeter, balance slowly abandoning him. Just as he is sure to fall however a pair of soft arms encircle him holding him steady and a warm voice murmurs gently. "How 'bout I lead you this round?" Heart pounding unevenly after his almost fall Axel nods, letting Demyx take his hands and slowly lead him around the rink.

As he gradually gets into a rhythm Axel looks up grinning at Demyx. "Hey! I think I'm getting it!" Demyx smiles eyes sparkling in the low light, he opens his mouth the reply, when Roxas skates up behind Axel and shoves him lightly, making him topple once more into Demyx's open arms. "Gah! ROXAS!" Roxas rolls off giggling like a maniac, leaving a faintly blushing Axel pillowed in Demyx's grasp. Standing back up and laughing nervously Axel smoothes down his jumper. "Jeez, just when you think you've got it, a tiny blonde whirlwind takes you off course" Demyx's eyes cool slightly and he looks away, suddenly distant. "...Yeah...well" He smiles sadly. "Sometimes, by the time it hits you, it's too late to escape…"

Frowning slightly at the oddly wistful tone of Demyx's voice Axel shrugs. "Yeah I guess…" Demyx looks back suddenly cheerful and smiling again, a slight tightness around the corners of his eyes the only proof of his discomfort. "Well I think you've go it now, so why don't I let you catch up with Rox?" Axel's frown deepens and he looks searchingly at Demyx, sure he has offended him in some way. "Uh ok I've been slowing you down anyway…I'll just...go."

Demyx nods. "That's probably best" Eyes closed as he lets the music carry him away the throbbing bass vibrating in his bones. Demyx begins to move, trying to ignore as Axel moves away. Letting his feelings seep away Demyx focuses of the grinding beat and lets it flow through his body, dictating his movement as he begins an intricate dance, body swaying, hips gyrating he lets go skating faster and faster spinning and jumping, barely registering as people clear a circle for him in the middle of the rink, all eyes glued to the sinuous movements of his body. Mouthing the words along to the song Demyx spins almost frantically. Movements a blur of soft fabric and beautiful skin bathed in glowing lights, an optical illusion of ivory and gold barely covered by silky green.

As Andain's _'Beautiful Things'_ slowly draws to an end Demyx opens his eyes blinking as he looks around the huge empty circle that has been cleared for him and the people watching avidly burst into cheers, wolf whistles and catcalls coming from all sides. Blushing brilliantly Demyx rubs the back of his head in embarrassment, very happy when other couples join the circle, their attempts clumsy in comparison to his own effort mere seconds ago.

As a new song comes on, the mood changes from nostalgic and melancholy to sensually provocative and the twirling dancers shift accordingly to grinding sexuality. Blinking at the change Demyx starts to back out of the circle only to land on a hot, hard and distinctly male body. Gasping he starts to whirl around an apology on his lips, but a pair of lean arms encircle his waist snaring him and holding him in place. Drawing him flush against the larger body, a sultry familiar voice murmurs in his ear; "Come on Demyx, you had your chance to hold me, don't you think I should get a go too?" The song changes and provocative new lyrics blast out of the speakers.

"_Boys call you sexy (whats up sexy) and you don't care what they say, see every time you turn around, they're calling your name…" _

As Demyx fuzzily notices the lyrics in the back of his mind he focuses on the hot grasp entangling him, breath coming in fast gasps. Demyx bites his lip trying desperately to make his brain function. "B-but you c-can't skate..." Axel chuckles his hot breath caressing Demyx's ear and making him shudder, as he leans back infinitesimally into Axels grip.

"Hmmm" Axel licks Demyx's ear and purrs. "And if I told you I _could_?" Demyx's brain tries desperately to interpret Axel's words, instead of focusing on the husky, inviting voice. "U-uh...HEY wait a sec!" He struggles slightly and looks back incredulously at Axel. "You CAN skate? Then what the hell where you doing fa-" Axel's lips brush against Demyx's neck lightly branding his skin, leaving a trail of liquid fire burning into his flesh. Demyx whimpers gently, all higher function shutting down, all questions and half formed accusations slipping through his fingers like smoke as Axel grinds against him in time with the beat.

"O-oh" Demyx's eyes flutter shut as his head falls back onto Axel's shoulder. Chuckling darkly Axel nibbles on Demyx's earlobe, hands running over Demyx's hot flesh as he coerces his body into responding and they begin to dance together properly.

Flesh slides sinuously against flesh, the heavy beat of the music mimicking the thumping of excited hearts as Demyx spins in Axel's arms until he is facing him, their bodies pressing indecently close, steamy breath mingling in the small space between their mouths. Eyes a slit of glittering black surrounded by a slim ring of aqua, Demyx moans as Axel grinds their hips together, sending crashing waves of ecstasy up his spine as their lips meet in their first kiss, breath fanning against overheated flesh. They both gasp, tongues thrusting and caressing, leaving knees weak and lips bruised and swollen.

Standing in the corner skates thrown hap-hazardly over his shoulder Roxas grins, eyes raking over the entwined forms of Axel and Demyx. "Perfect." He says in a self satisfied voice. "Now...all I need to do is get my hands on Riku and Sora…"


End file.
